


Having Fun Yet?

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, prepare for a game of Guess the Pairings, slight shipping, the other listed characters just have speaking lines, this is a Hanzo-centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo has no time for frivolous games. Tracer disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fun Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from tumblr.)

            No one was quite sure who started the snowball fight. Mei was the obvious choice, but it had been snowing at the watchpoint the past few days, so anyone could’ve picked up a handful of snow and started chucking it. Whoever threw the first snowball, nearly everyone had joined in the fray. The awful state of the world was no reason to dismiss a bit of levity. In fact, it was precisely because their days were so full of desperate struggles and near hopeless situations that the assembled Overwatch members found themselves drawn into the harmless bit of fun during their downtime.

            Hanzo was not one of those people. He had joined the call for heroes to regain his honor and to mend the tattered bond with his brother, not to play in the snow like a child. And so, as he heard everyone else rush about outside, Hanzo sat in the mess hall, checking and re-checking his equipment. He paid particular attention to the fletching of his arrows, making sure there were no nicks that could cause them to fly less than true. One bad arrow could mean the difference between silencing a threat completely and merely alerting someone to his presence. He’d just finished doing a quick check for glaringly obvious flaws when he heard the door open to the outside.

            A series of beeps and whirring signaled Bastion’s arrival into the mess hall, though from the distance, it was still probably standing in the doorway. The archer didn’t bother looking; the omnic was timid around humans and was probably just fleeing from the others’ snowballs. Hanzo wasn’t going to shoo it away since Bastion was often one of the quietest members of their team.

            But he wished that he had at least looked as he felt something heavy, cold, and wet collide with the side of his head.

            Hanzo leapt to his feet, whirling around to see who had assaulted him. Bastion was ducked down, holding the door open from mere proximity, and beyond it, Tracer stood with arm outstretched in the follow-through of throwing. The archer’s gaze met hers, and Hanzo grimaced in annoyance. The omnic standing between them quickly looked back and forth, uttering a few beeps that sounded a lot like “uh-oh” before dropping its own poorly-made snowball and retreating further into the building.

            Tracer, however, obviously didn’t see his glare as a reason to stop. “That’s what you get for bein’ a lone wolf on this team~” the time-blinker chirped. “Or are you worried we’ll all see your aim’s not so good with anything besides that bow?” That cheeky grin… Hanzo had seen it many times since joining Overwatch, and he knew very well what it meant. She was egging him on, seeing if she could taunt him into their game.

            And he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t working. Without so much as a word, Hanzo dashed forward, sliding through the doors before they could fully close and scooping up a handful of the fluffy powder in the process. Tracer let out a laugh and half-jokingly cried in terror before blinking around the side of the building.

            “Catch me if you can~”

            The archer huffed and stalked after her, his normally quiet footfalls betrayed by the crunching of fresh snow beneath his shoes. Even if he hadn’t seen where the English girl ran off to, Hanzo could hear the sounds of laughter and the whishing of snowballs that signaled where the friendly game was taking place. When he rounded the corner to the relatively flat portion of the grounds, he finally saw the rest of the agents. A few looked like they had just gotten back from a mission, still decked in their uniforms without any regard for how cold they may have been, but most at least had a coat on. This seemed to be the best plan, as numerous snowballs sailed overhead in every direction, and Hanzo saw no less than three hits before someone noticed the newest addition.

            “Well, looks like someone finally decided to grace us with his presence. Think fast, Hawkeye!”

            Hanzo did, indeed, think fast and managed to duck just as McCree hurled a densely-packed snowball right at his chest. Instead, it passed over the archer’s head and hit the ground behind him with a soft thump. Unfortunately, the cowboy’s loud greeting had drawn everyone else’s attention to him. At least four snowballs flew towards him, as if his arrival was the cue to change targets. Hanzo rolled out of the way and behind a low, brick wall. He’d gotten far more snow on him than he would’ve if he had let himself be hit, but he wasn’t going to let any of them have the satisfaction of landing a blow today. He turned his own snowball over in his hands, pondering the best course of action.

            His main target was still Tracer; he had already resolved that, before the sun set, he would get her back for that first snowball in the mess hall. But she’d already made it to the other side of the field, fighting back-to-back with Winston like this were any other firefight. Hanzo knew he was strong and had good aim, but there was no way a snowball would travel fast enough to catch the time-blinker by surprise. He’d have to get closer.

            There were several sections of fence he could hide behind, and the others had built more than a few snow forts that weren’t just shallow piles of the fluff. If he could get behind those, then he could avoid most of the fire. It was the time in-between where he’d have to be careful. And McCree was almost directly between Hanzo and the nearest fort. _The cowboy will be my first target, then,_ he thought with a smirk. In one smooth motion, the archer stood up and vaulted over the fence, aiming his prepared snowball for where he knew McCree was holed up.

            The cowboy must’ve heard him land because he drew his serape up to block the incoming projectile. It splattered harmlessly on the fabric before McCree lowered it to give Hanzo his own shit-eating grin. “Is that the best you can do? I’ve seen better aim from a one-eyed – Ahh!”

            Hanzo hadn’t stopped moving towards cover even after his failed shot, but he saw a nearly head-sized snowball collide with the cowboy’s back, knocking him to the ground before he could retaliate. Behind a fort far too small for him, Reinhardt gave Hanzo a wave. “I’ve got your back, my friend!” he shouted, his booming voice easily carrying over the entire field.

            “I was unaware this game had teams,” the archer replied, unsure if he was even speaking loudly enough for the old man to hear him. A hearty laugh was the German knight’s only response, and Hanzo felt himself smile ever so slightly. Reinhardt was easily the biggest target on the field, but he wasn’t doing anything to block the incoming snowballs. In fact, it looked like he was shielding Lucio as the musician dashed out every few seconds to unleash a flurry of barely-formed snowballs.

            Hanzo wasn’t in the clear just yet, though. McCree was regaining his bearings, and so the archer decided it was best to keep moving. The next bit of fence was unoccupied. A quick roll, and he’d shifted behind it, out of the cowboy’s line of fire.

            And into his brother’s field of view. The fence he chose wasn’t as unoccupied as he thought it was. Both Genji and Mercy were hiding behind it, ducked down so there was no way he could’ve seen them from the rest of the field. While Genji’s face remained hidden, the Swiss doctor’s eyes obviously widened at the new addition.

            “Wait… you… Hanzo?” she stuttered before the cyborg cut in with his own observation.

            “I almost did not believe McCree.” His voice was even, but Hanzo could easily hear the start of a laugh. “I thought you disliked having fun, brother.”

            Hanzo didn’t need to see Genji’s face to know there was a smile tugging on his lips. The cyborg was already making to pick up one of several pre-made snowballs by Mercy’s side, and the archer decided that it was time to move on. But not before wiping that smile off Genji’s face. Hanzo quickly scooped up a handful of the snow by his feet and threw it right at his face.

            They both knew Genji could’ve dodged it. They knew each other’s fighting styles too well for either to catch the other off-guard. Yet the cyborg just let the snowball hit him, falling back against Mercy with another round of laughter. Hanzo sprinted past them as the Swiss doctor tried and failed to keep from slipping under the sudden addition of weight. It was almost like when they were boys… Genji finding any excuse to lean against his current fling while Hanzo kept inadvertently giving him those opportunities. He almost turned around to see what his brother’s plan was this time but thought better of it. What Genji did was no longer his business, although a large part of him was grateful to know his laugh hadn’t changed.

            A laugh he wasn’t so keen on hearing was that of Tracer as she blinked into the middle of the field to aim a shot at the archer. Hanzo slid behind the last fort he could see and readied what he hoped would be his last snowball. The time-blinker and giant gorilla were less than few meters from his newest hiding spot; he could easily hit her once her back was turned. All he had to do was wait until after she blinked. From the few battles they’d been in together, Hanzo knew that there was a slight pause between her blinks following the distinctive sound of her re-entering the normal flow of time. If he threw his shot right after the sound, he could be assured that she wouldn’t blink immediately out of the way.

            Hazarding a glance around the fort, he saw Tracer wink at him. “Still tryin’ to catch me, love?” she all but sang. “Guess we’ll all see who the real best shot ‘ere is, won’t we?” She blinked around Winston, and Hanzo got into a crouch, ready to spring the moment he heard the blink again.

            It didn’t take long. Tracer blinked so much that it may as well have been her primary method of movement. Only a few more thwacks of snowballs hitting the forts, fences, and side of the building passed before he heard the end of her blink. Hanzo sprung out of hiding, aiming for Tracer as best he could with the slushy snow causing him to slide further from his fort. She didn’t have her back completely to him, but it was enough for him to be confident she wouldn’t dodge.

            “Hiya again! I finally got all of the snow out of my hood.”

            Hanzo’s head snapped towards Mei as she exited the building he just happened to be sliding towards. He also happened to heading right for her; the archer hadn’t accounted for anyone coming out of that door, and had actually planned to run into the building after nailing Tracer, since it wasn’t all that far. But it was also slightly downhill. And he was far too close to stop.

            The next few moments were a flurry of wet snow and tangled limbs as Hanzo slid right into her legs, and the climatologist fell on top of him, knocking them both completely to the ground. It took him a moment to register that the weight on his chest wasn’t an injury caused by falling… although it left him in an entirely different predicament.

            The rest of the Overwatch agents went quiet for a moment as the scene unfolded, the snowballs ceasing to fly through the air. And then someone – probably McCree – whistled, “Nice job there. Now kiss him!”

            Hanzo almost didn’t want to open his eyes; he could just guess what he’d see from the pained groaning right next to his ear. But he did so anyway. Just as he thought, Mei had landing almost directly on top of him, her face just a scant few inches from his. Her glasses had been lost in the fall, and she was holding her head, yet the first thing on his mind was that a beautiful woman had fallen on top of him. A blush came to his face unbidden, and Hanzo managed to push her off just a bit so they didn’t look so… intimate.

            “Ooh… what was that?” Mei groaned.

            He really didn’t want to answer, but everyone else was either quiet or beginning to snicker, so it fell to him to tell the poor girl what he knew. “We fell,” the archer stated plainly. “I did not intend to cause you harm, and so I must apologize.”

            Mei looked like she was turning red along with him. He supposed it was just in her nature to be distressed after taking such an unexpected fall. What he hadn’t thought of was how her eyes would go so wide when she heard his voice. Completely abandoning the search for her glasses, the climatologist leapt to her feet. “Sorry! Sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry… sorry.” She kept repeating the word like a mantra as she knelt to help Hanzo off the ground. He would’ve told her again that it was mainly his fault, but that would’ve just been an exercise in futility. So, he merely took the offered hand and pulled himself up, not bothering to even try throwing a snowball at Tracer as he walked back into the building out of shame.

            Only Mei could see just how red his face turned before he was out of everyone’s sight.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

            It seemed like their tumble was the signal to stop the game since hardly any snowballs were thrown after everyone had stopped laughing. Afterwards, the agents gathered in the mess hall to clean up and talk about things more important to their job while. Reinhardt and Winston were practically soaked from the number of times they’d been hit, while Lucio and Tracer were completely dry except for their shoes. Everyone else was in varying states of wetness, focusing on warming up and drying out their clothes. Bastion joined the outskirts of the amorphous group shortly after they came inside… and eventually Hanzo did, too.

            He wasn’t very talkative – as usual – but that didn’t stop Tracer from calling out to him the moment she spotted the archer.

            “Oi there, love! Had fun today, now didja?”

            Hanzo scowled at her but stalked up to where she sat anyway. His harsh gaze was at-odds with his next words. “As much as I dislike giving you credit, I will admit that you are right. I did have some fun, as you said. I particularly enjoyed getting back at you.”

            Tracer rolled her eyes. “Hate to break it to you, love, but no one landed a single hit on me today. I’m the best snowball fighter in ‘ere. Lucio and I just gotta – AAAAAH!”

            The moment the time-blinker turned her back ever so slightly to the archer, Hanzo had grabbed the back of her coat and dropped a cleverly stealthed handful of snow down her back. It wasn’t entirely clear which was louder in that moment: Tracer’s curses at how cold it was, or Hanzo’s booming laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not entirely sure who I ship Hanzo with, but that man deserves a ship. Anyway, this fic can be read as either shippy or non-shippy, so enjoy it however you want.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
